


Hows Hell?

by jackie33



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie33/pseuds/jackie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of what might have happened when dean went to hell in season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the man in the trench coat

Deans eyes began to sting with watery tears of pain. The silver hooks peircing through his shoulders and legs ached and never seemed to stop. He couldnt see anyone else on the rack, but he ,could hear there terrified shreaks of pain as the demons ripped apart there souls, twisting and morphing them into wicked and cruel beings, increasing the demon population. 

Everyday, deans torturer, allistair, would rip him apart, peace by peace, till he was nothing but shreds. He screamed in aganizing pain. Then just like that, he was hole again, and allistare asked him the same question he asked him everyday: wether or not he was ready to be taken off the rack and torture souls like the demon he was destined to become, or if he would rather stay here and go through the same pain once again tomarrow. 

For 30 years he replied sarcastically with "stick it were the sun dont shine." But he was down there for 40 years. Well, on earth it was 4 months, but down in hell time is streched. He was sick of the slicing and clawing and torturing he delt with daily, and finally, he agreed. The first time he picked up the knife. The first time he looked a hell bound soul in the eyes. The first time he sliced the skin of the soul. The first seal had broken. 

His bright green eyes faded to a shining black, his cute smirk menacing. He ran his hand through his soft brown hair, grinned at his next patient, and laughed. Around what seemed like five years later, demon dean was enjoying watching one of his regular patients scream through the blood bubbling in his throaght. Smiling, dean said "it would be much easier if you would just agree to my simple terms and conditions..." coughing blood, the man who sold his soul so his 9 year old daughter could recover from certain death, was just about to mumble an okay, when a piercing light broke through the gates of hell, and grabbed deans shoulder. 

Stunned, dean spun around, curious on who dared to challenge him. A man, with stunning crystal blue eyes, messy black hair, a long tan trench coat with black slacks, a white button up shirt and a dark blue tye. His eyes were so innocent, so pure, and a warmth ran through the palm of his hand and into deans twisted soul. It caused his black eyes to dissolve, letting the green shine brightly again. He breathed deeply, like his true self haf bin locked away inside him, but now he was him again. 

Stunned, he looked at the man, studying his hansom face. Dean was taken back. his voice was shaking. "Who-who are you?" The man smiled and said "my name is castiel. I am an angel of the lord." Deans face was stone on the outside but his heart had sped up at the mans smile. "Why are you here?" He replied. "Because," the man we now know as castiel began. "Im the one who is going to grip you tight and raise you from perdition."


	2. Back Story

Dean raised an eyebrow as he thought over the words, which to him sounded just a bit sexual. Once he realized castiel said gripped not gropped he lookes at the warm hand on his shoulder and his heart began to spead up again. Castiel removed his hand from dean, but the power he had used to heal him had left a red, swollen hand print on his left shoulder. 

Before dean could say anything, in a panic, castiel said "we need to go. NOW." Castiel ran off, dean trailing close behind. "Whats going on?" Dean questioned, trying to keep up with him. "Its not easy to pull a soul out of hell. I came here with three others. Im the only one left." There was a moment of silence as castiel had a flashback of his brothers and one sister being ambushed one by one. Cas wondered why he survived. 

"Demons arent going to let any soul, ESPECIALLY yours just stroll right out." "What do u mean, especially mine?" Cas stopped moving, and turned around to face him. "They havent told you?" Dean shook his head no. Dean held his breath because castiel was standing rather close to him, his green eyes drowning in castiels blue. Dean looked nervous. Castiel was suprised, but proceeded to explain. 

"Your important dean. Very important. Lucifer is going to rise. Because of you." There was a moment of silence as dean starred at him in horror. Than he began again. "As it is writen, when a riteous man sheds blood in hell, the first seal shall brake." Noticing the confusion on deans face he decided to go further into detail. "Seals are like locks on a door. In this case, lucifers cage. If 66 of about 600 seals are broken, lucifer walks free. My job was to save you before it was too late. But its already too late." Cas looked away as if he was disapointed in his timing. 

"Then why are you still trying to save me?" Cas didnt answer he just starred at him, tracing his face with his eyes. Castiel wasnt expecting this weird feeling in his stomach. Castiel began to lean forward, but he didnt know why. But he stopped and pulled deans arm "we need to keep moving HURRY" 

dean shook his arm loose. "No, tell me why your still trying castiel!" Cas looked at him, wondering if he should just grab him and kiss him, because thats what they did in that movie gabriel made him whatch. But he decided not to. Castiel thought of telling him why he saved him, wondering if he should know yet. "The one who starts it, must end it."


	3. Demons

Before dean could ask for further explanation, castiel was grabbing his arm and pulling him along the way. Dean looked back to see sworms of black smoke gaining on them. With ever step the demons were 5x closer.

Within a minute they would be dead. "Cover your eyes!" Castiel shouted, and dean did as he was told. The sworm of smoke was a mere 3 feet from the angel, but he didnt seem the least bit affraid. He calmly raised his right hand,and blasted them with a bright scorching light. They screamed in pain, and suddenly the light was gone, and it was perfectly silent. Dean opened his eyes, and peared curiously over to castiel " damn.." he whispered, looking castiel up and down, who was looking very badass at yhe moment. 

"We need to keep moving. More demons will find us and we need somewhere to go for the night. Somewhere safe, where they cant get to us." Dean shot him a look. "Look cas, im gonna call you cas. This is hell. Theres no where 'safe' to go." Cas thought about everytime gabriel called him cas and how much he said he hates it. But there was somthing about the way it sounded rolling off of deans tongue. He kinda liked it. Actually, he really liked it. "Dean, hells not all fire and hell hounds. There is one place we can go, but your not going to like it."


	4. queen of hell

Cas..where are you bringing me?" Cas was silent. "Cas!" he looked up into deans angered green eyes. "The throne room. Its the safest place. Its.. its where the queen of hell is. If we can get in we will be safe." Cas' face twisted with guilt. "The queen?..wait no. No shes not- your not talking about.." cas looked away nervously. "Son of a bitch!" He ran his hand through his brown hair that was now glistening with cold sweat. He had put so much trjst into this hansom blue eyed creature, hed even go as far as saying he had a crush on him. And now he wanted him to face the bitch qho put him here in the first place.

"Its our only hope dean..." "well why didnt you just smite the damn hell hounds?!?!? Why put me through this why put you and your brothers and your sister through this? What was the point?! I would never have gone to hell, never broke the first seal and this never would have happened!!!" Cas lowered his head, and tried to mumble an explanation. "You wouldnt understand dean..." "screw you cas!" Cas'looked at him with sad eyes. He never felt this way about someone and now they were fighting. He didnt like it. But he couldnt calm his rage. "You know what dean!? I didnt save you because it wasnt my orders then. I didnt even know about you then. Maybe if you took your head out of your ass for five seconds you would realize that theres a bigger picture! Theres always a bigger picture! Not everything is about you dean, and as soon as you stop complaining about your petty problems the sooner we can fix what you started. Got it?!?!?" Deans anger slipped away into sadness. He didnt mean to be such an ass. He wanted to twll cas the only reason he was acting like this was because he never liked a guy before and was just in a weird place. But he couldnt. 

Dean nodded silently, and reluctantly continued to follow cas to the throne room. Dean picked up a firmiliar blade from one of the dead demons. A shining silver blade slid down from cas' sleeve and into the tight grip of his hand. "What the hell is that?!?!" Cas smirked. "Its just a angel blade...it can kill angels..and demons." His face turned serious. "We need to keep moving." They sliced there way through the winding blood drenched halls, murdering any demon who got in there way. "Dammit!" Dean shouted, cluching his right upper arm. 

"Dean! Whats rong?"cas said a little more caringly then either of them expected. Cas slit the throaght of a demon and knelt by deans side. "My pants dont my match my shirt. What the hell do u think?!? Ive bin stabbed dammit!" Dean groaned in pain. "Dean. Move your hand." Dean looked at him in confusion. "Move. your. hand." Dean obeyed. Cas grinned. He waited for this moment so he could show off to dean. He hovered his hand over the wound and a glowing white light, simalar to what he had shot at the demons appeared, except it was warm, not scorching. When he removed his hand from the area, all the pain was gone. Not a scratch was left. Just a small smudge of blood that no longer seemed to have a source. 

"Holy...dude, you have no idea how badly i want to.." he froze, cas' eyes widened. "Uh i mean nothing" Dean was too nervous cas to notice that cas was also very nervous. He definetly was bonding with dean more than he was supposed to. His mission was to save dean, not befriend him, let alone fall inlove.. Hes a soldier of god, not some hunters boyfriend. He needed to look at the big picture. What was the big picture? All cas could see now was the small one. The story of this man and how he really did need cas. But what would happen if he rebelled against heaven to stay with dean? He could be killed. They could all be killed. Is that a chance he was willing to take? 

"Im guessing thats it." Cas was awakened from his worried state by deans statement. "Indeed." They stood infront of tall black doors incrested with blood red rubies and trimmed with silver. "I dont think were gonna just march right into liliths throne room..." "of course not." Cas touched the shoulder of dean and just like that, they were on the other side of the throne room door.


	5. The Throne Room

They were tucked behined a large dresser. "What the hell cas?!?!" Cas shrugged his shoulders and whispered "we needed a way in. I found a way in." They carefully entered the dresser. "Ok. You can go to sleep now its safe." Dean shot him a look. "Look man, first of all, if someone comes were dead." He decided not to mention that the dresser was small. "Dean, im an angel. I dont sleep. Ill keep cover. If anyone comes i have my angel blade. Ill keeping watch."

Dean looked worried, but finally settled down. "If i die, im blaming you." , dean layed down, using his flannel as a pillow. After a few minutes he was asleep, and his head fell onto cas' shoulder. Cas stiffened then put his head back and smiled for this was the highlight lf his day. He lightly ran his hand through deans hair. 

Dean woke suddenly when he felt cas shaking him. "Dean. Lilith is coming. We need to leave. Now." He touched his shoulder and they were outside the dresser. "We cant go out the front door. Guards are keeping watch. Dean..." "no cas. Were not staying. Were getting the hell out of hell." Cas sighed. "Dean. We have a better chance at surviving if we stay here. Im suprised. I thought the ritcheous man wouldnt be such a coward." He glared at dean. 

"Shes the reason im down here. You should have seen how badly she wanted me to die. If she sees me trying to escape, shell kill us both." "Dean. Were staying." "Cas im tell-" before he could finish his sentence, cas had teleported them back into the dresser, pressing his lips to his. He figured they would be dead soon enoug so why the hell not? After releasing, dean loat his words and just starred back, his face red like the ruby in the door. Cas blushed too, worried that he made the wrong choice. But dean smiled back and kissed him again. 

dean peered through a slit in the doors of the dresser. The big black doors swung open, and 9 men in suits, most likely demons, surrounded a blonde women. The ends of her black dress blew away in black smoke. She walked her way over to her great red throne, and sat down. Her arms were on the arm rests and her legs were crossed. Her eyes rolled back to show nothing but white.


End file.
